Wedding Sniper
by random-antics-echelon
Summary: There is a sniper in Miami only targeting brides on their wedding day. Horatio's team plans to catch the killer by setting up a mock wedding with Calleigh and Ryan. Full summary inside.
1. Till Death Do Us Part

**Summary: There is a sniper in Miami who targeting only brides on their wedding day. Horatio's team tries to catch the murderer by setting up a mock wedding where Ryan and Calleigh are the "newly weds." Will the catch the guy before something bad happens to one of the team?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami. Apparently it's illegal to do that unless your name is in the credits. L**

Till Death Do Us Part

The newly wed couple rushed out of the church holding hands and smiling. They waved as all the guests threw rice and clapped. They walked down the steps and to the end of the sidewalk to wait for their white limo.

The groom turned to his new wife and smiled. "I love you."

The bride smiled back. "I love you too. So…what are we going to do first on our honeymoon?"

The groom hugged her. You'll have to wait and see," he said playfully.

"Sounds fun," the wife giggled. "Be right back, I have to ask my mom something."

The groom watched her go before turning his attention to a grey car coming up the road. He saw the windows go down, and he suddenly hit the ground when shots rang out. He sat up when the car was gone and looked around desperately for his wife. "Amy?" he called out. "Amy!" He noticed someone scream, and a bunch of people crown around someone on the ground. He rushed to the crowd, horrified to see his wife on the ground covered in blood. He sank to his knees and held her close to him. "Amy…no."

Amy's father put his hand on his shoulder. "Mark…she's gone."

TBC

These chapters are gonna be kinda short, cause it would be weird to tie lots of stuff all in one. Keep reading! I like reviews. J


	2. Hit One

**Chapter 2! Yay! J**

Hit one

Horatio looked down at the young lady on the ground, laying in a pool of blood. Her white dress was stained red. Horatio knelt down next to her. "Alexx, who is she?"

Alexx looked up at him. "Amy Emmers, twenty five years old. Poor baby just got married. Ryan and Calleigh are talking to the husband." She pointed at a bench where Ryan and Calleigh stood with the groom.

"Ok, thank you, Alexx," Horatio said, standing. He went to the side of the road where Eric was taking pictures of tire marks. "Got anything?"

Eric looked at the tracks. "The tire treads look pretty familiar, maybe a Honda," he said. "I'll get these pictures to the lab and see what I can find."

"Thank you, Eric," Horatio said. He began to walk towards Ryan and Calleigh, who were still talking to the groom.

Calleigh looked at the groom. "Mr. Emmers, did you see what the car looked like?"

Mark looked up at her, tear stains on his face. He swallowed and nodded. "I think it was grey, maybe a Honda or a Ford. Um, four door. The windows were tinted." His voice cracked, and he covered is mouth with his hand. Tears began to stream down his face as his body shook with sobs. He shook his head. "I'm…sorry. I just wish I could have…protected her. It's what I'm supposed to do."

Calleigh frowned and put her hand on his shoulder. "We're going to find who did this to your wife. I promise. You've been a big help." She turned to leave and motioned for Ryan to follow.

"What did he say?" Horatio asked, meeting up with them.

"He says he saw the car come and he hit the ground when they started shooting," Ryan said. "Amy was the only one killed, actually the only one shot at it seems."

Horatio nodded and watched as Amy's body was loaded into the coroner's van. "Gunman that only targeted the bride."

"Maybe it was jealously," Calleigh said.

"Why wait until the wedding though?" Ryan asked.

Horatio put on his sunglasses and walked towards the Hummer. "Let's find out."

TBC

**Well, what do you think so far? Good, bad, weird? Reviews are great!**


	3. Evidence Number 503

-1**Sorry it took so long for the update. School has been time consuming. When has it not, though? I should get more done over break, so keep reading!**

Evidence Number 503

Calleigh looked through her microscope, comparing the two bullets. She was pleased to find they matched. She peered up and smiled when Ryan entered the room.

"Eric said he matched the tire. He was right, it was a Honda. It was reported stolen two days ago from outside a car garage downtown." Ryan put his hands on the counter and leaned forward. "Did you find anything?" He smiled at Calleigh.

Calleigh blushed slightly and nodded. "The striations on the test bullet and the one Alexx got out of Amy are a perfect match," she said. "It's a .45 Colt, a classic one at that."

Ryan looked at her. "Isn't that an Army revolver?"

"Yes," Calleigh answered, showing him the one she used. "How come?"

Ryan looked puzzled. "That's a small gun. If they were in such a rush, you think they would use a larger rifle."

Calleigh shrugged. "Easier to hide maybe. You think our shooter was in the Army?"

"Possibly," Ryan answered. He jumped slightly when his phone went off. "Wolfe." Ryan frowned after a short while. "Ok, I'm on my way." He hung up and looked at Calleigh. "I gotta go, there was another shooting."

Calleigh raised her eyebrows. "Where?"

"St. Ben's Church," Ryan said, turning to leave. "Another wedding."

Calleigh frowned and watched him leave.

**TBC**

**I know the chapters are short, but there's gonna be quite a few of them, so be patient. Keep reading and let me know what you think! I want lotsa reviews if you want a happy ending. (I know, I'm cruel)**


	4. Hit Two

-1**Go me! Two chapters in one night! Lol! R&R!**

Hit Two

Ryan arrived at the scene to find Horatio speaking to the groom. He approached him when he noticed he was finished talking. "H?"

Horatio looked at Ryan. "It was the same deal. Another drive by. This time it was a red van, though." He walked across the lawn, accompanied by Ryan. They came upon Alexx, who was attempting to turn over the body. The girl was face down on the ground with a blood pool under her. "Alexx?"

Alexx looked up and sighed. "Katherine Dunn, twenty three, newly wed." She shook her head. "Who does this?"

Horatio shifter. "We don't have any leads just yet, but maybe this one will do it. We'll have to see if they have any connection to one another."

Ryan looked up from his camera. "You think it's a spree killer?"

Horatio nodded and turned his attention to Eric, who was coming towards him with a bag. "Eric, what do you have?"

"Something our gunman must have dropped" He held up an evidence bag with a metal watch in it. "My guess is he tried to pull his arm in the window after shooting, and it got caught and came off. Took some hairs and blood with it, so I can run those through CODIS."

Horatio nodded. "Good, if the guy's in the system we can bring him in for questioning. Eric, get that to the lab. Ryan, finish getting photographs and see if you can find any stray bullets."

Ryan nodded and went about the scene looking for evidence. He was distracted when a young woman approached him. "Ma'am, is something wrong?"

The woman, who must have been one of the bridesmaids, fidgeted slightly. She cleared her throat. "I, um, think I can help. I…think I saw the driver."

Ryan set down his kit and approached her. "Let's sit down," he said, gently leading her to a bench. He sat her down and looked at her. "Ok, can you tell me what he looked like?"

The girl swallowed and nodded. "He, um, he had dirty blonde hair. It was kinda long, about to his shoulders. Um, he was kinda thin. He had a scar under his left eye, I think." She sniffed and Ryan quickly handed her a tissue. "I'm sorry, that's all I know."

Ryan nodded and smiled slightly. "It's ok, you did good. It's very helpful." He patted her shoulder and helped her up as an officer approached them. "Can I ask your name?"

The girl nodded. "Jackie Wood."

Ryan smiled. "Ok, Jackie. Could you go with this officer back to the lab? They can do a sketch of the driver and it'll help you verify him, ok?"

Jackie nodded. "Ok." She turned and left with the officer.

Ryan looked up as Horatio approached him. "H?"

"Did you get anything, Mr. Wolfe?"

Ryan nodded. "The bridesmaid gave a description of the driver. That officer is taking her back to the lab to do a sketch."

Horatio nodded. "Good job. Ok, I need you to get the evidence back to the lab. Alexx got the casings, so you can get those to Calleigh."

Ryan nodded. "Sure thing, H."

"Thank you, Mr. Wolfe," he said as Ryan walked away.

Ryan collected the bullets and casing from Alexx, and took everything to the Hummer. He got in and drove towards the lab, all the while wondering why anyone would want to ruin someone's happiness.

**TBC**

**This one was longer I think. There will be more to come soon! Keep reading, and R&R! **


	5. Evidence Number 601

-1**Sorry it took so long for the update. I was busy over break. I got lots of writing done though. So R&R!!**

Evidence Number 601

Ryan reentered Calleigh's lad after an hour. "Is it the same gun as the last shooting."

Calleigh looked up. "No, it's not." She pulled out a picture for Ryan to see. "This one was a Smith and Wesson." She looked up at Ryan. "Do you think it was the same shooter?"

"I don't know," Ryan said. "There was a different vehicle this time, and we got a description of the driver."

Calleigh raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, one of the bridesmaids saw him. She's with a sketch artist now. Hopefully we can identify him." He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "I just don't know why people do this, on people's weddings! It's wrong."

Calleigh walked around the table to Ryan. She put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. She looked at him. "It'll be ok. We'll catch the guys."

Ryan nodded. "I hope so." He looked up when he heard a knock on the door. "Eric," he said as he and Calleigh broke apart.

Eric smiled at the two as he approached Ryan. "The bridesmaid helped with the sketch, and we got a face." He showed Ryan a picture of the suspect. "We're bringing him in for questioning."

Ryan smiled slightly. "Ok, thanks," he said as Eric left. He turned to Calleigh, who was smiling sweetly.

"See? We're gonna get him," she said, running her hand through his hair.

Ryan took her hand and squeezed it. "Yeah," he said, smiling. "I gotta go, I'll be in interrogation." He quickly kissed her cheek before walking out of the ballistics lab.

**TBC.**

**Keep reading, it gets more interesting, don't worry. R&R! I like reviews because it's 18 days to my birthday!!! **


	6. Interrogation

-1**Yay! Two chapters in one night! Keep reading!**

Interrogation

Ryan and Eric sat at the table in the interrogation room, staring at their suspected driver. His name was Todd Gramm, previously convicted on several charges.

Todd peered out from between his unkempt, dirty blonde hair at the two men. "Why am I here?"

Eric frowned. "I think you know why, Mr. Gramm."

Todd scowled. "I have a name."

Eric smiled sarcastically. "look, smartass, you're not gonna say anything until we ask you!"

Todd held his hands up. "Fine, fine."

Ryan finally spoke. "Mr. Gramm, you were identified as the driver from a drive by shooting today. Wanna tell us about it?"

Todd looked angry. "I don't know what you're talking about. That's ridiculous!"

Ryan smiled. "Were you somewhere else?"

"Yeah, I've been at my shop all day working."

"Can anyone verify that?"

Todd set his jaw and looked down a moment later. He slowly shook his head. "No," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said no!"

Eric grinned and sat back. "Let's look at your record, Mr. Gramm. It seems like you like to crash weddings."

"That was a while ago. I don't do that anymore." He fingered the scar under his left eye.

"Where did you get that scar? Something go wrong when you crashed the wrong wedding?"

Todd scowled. He was silent for a moment. "The guitarist swung at me with his guitar when I tried to jump on the stage. The knobs on the side caught my face."

Ryan pushed two pictures of the dead brides towards him. "Do you recognize these two women?"

Todd glanced at the pictures and cringed. "No, I don't, get these away from me."

"Really? Because apparently you drove past their churches when your friend shot them from the back seat." Ryan glared at him. "So why don't you help us out and tell us who your friend is?"

Todd stared blankly at the wall. "I want my lawyer."

Ryan leaned back. "Fine. But for now you're going into lockup."

Todd scowled as he was lead away by an officer. Ryan and Eric looked up as Horatio entered. "Gentlemen, what did Mr. Gramm tell us?"

Eric sighed. "A whole load of nothing. He says he was at his shop, but nobody can verify it. Plus he wants his lawyer."

Horatio nodded. "Ok, but for now I want you all to go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." He left the room, and Ryan and Eric followed shortly after.

**TBC**


	7. Hit Three

-1**Another chapter! Sorry the chapters aren't longer, but sometimes I have writer's block. Plus it wouldn't make sense to put two separate things in one chapter. Keep reading, and R&R! **

**17 days to my birthday, so reviews are like early presents! **

Hit Three

The next day was indeed busy. Todd Gramm was interrogated once again, this time with his lawyer. Ryan and Calleigh were in the ballistics lab. Natalia and Eric were running a DNA sample from a hair they found on the watch at the scene.

Natalia pulled the results from the printer and handed them to Eric. "Looks like we have a match to our shooter."

Eric read the results and nodded. "Yep, a Mr. Elliot Michaels. He was brought in a couple months ago for robbing a liquor store. Let's bring him." He was just about to turn and leave when Horatio came barreling through the door. "H?"

"Eric, you're coming with me. There was another shooting."

Eric sighed. "A wedding?"

"Yes."

"Damn, ok. Let's go."

Horatio and Eric arrived at the scene to find a thoroughly disgusted Alexx examining the body of the dead bride. "Alexx?"

Alexx looked up. "Lily, Knowles, twenty three." She shook her head. "Horatio, who keeps doing this?"

"We're trying to find him, Alexx," Horatio replied. "Eric filled me in and told me we have a suspect."

Alexx nodded. "Good." She pointed towards an ambulance. "The groom is being checked out. He tried to push his wife out of the way. He got hit in the arm and one grazed his side."

Horatio nodded and went over to the ambulance where the groom was sitting. "Mr. Knowles? May I speak with you."

The groom looked up, tear streaks on his face. He nodded slowly, fixing the cloth on his injured side. "I tried to save her," he whimpered.

Horatio sat next to him. "I know…Mr. Knowles?"

"Call me Lou."

"Ok, Lou, did you see the car?"

Lou nodded. "It was a red Dodge truck. I think one of the hubcaps was missing in front. I'm sorry, that's all I know."

Horatio nodded. "That's good, it's very helpful." He stood.

Lou looked up. "Please…find out who killed my wife."

"I will, I promise. Now, you get some rest." He left Lou with the paramedics and joined Eric again. "Eric, we need to find this guy, now. Go back to the lab and run a search on a red Dodge truck."

Eric nodded. "Ok, H, I'm on it."

Horatio watched Eric walk to the Hummer. He thought for a moment, coming up with an idea. It was risky, but he knew he had to try. Smiling slightly, he followed Eric to the Hummer.

**TBC**

**Like I said, sorry about how short the chapters are. But there will be bunches, so don't hate me yet. I like reviews.**


	8. Mock Up

-1**Yay, two chapters in one night again. R&R!**

Mock Up

Calleigh entered the lab where Ryan was looking over some newspaper articles. "What are you looking at?"

Ryan looked up. "The three weddings that we are investigating. They were all in the paper." Ryan showed the articles to Calleigh. "They announced when and where the wedding was going to take place."

Calleigh frowned. "That must be how the killer got his information."

Ryan nodded. He jumped slightly when Horatio stepped in. "H? What's up?"

Horatio smiled slightly. "Can you and Calleigh come to my office for a second? I have a plan on how we are going to catch our killer."

Ryan raised his eyebrows and looked at Calleigh. The two shrugged and followed Horatio. They entered his office and found Eric, Natalia and Alexx were also there.

Horatio looked to his team. "Ok, our killer seems to be getting his information on the weddings out of the paper. So I came up with an idea. It's risky, but it's worth a shot. We're going to advertise a mock wedding."

Calleigh looked up. "A mock wedding?"

Horatio nodded. "Yes. It'll attract him, where we'll be waiting for him." He looked between Calleigh and Ryan. "If it's ok, I want you and Ryan to be the bride and groom."

Ryan and Calleigh nodded. Ryan felt Calleigh reach for his hand. He held onto it tightly. He knew this was going to be dangerous, and he was going to make sure Calleigh didn't get hurt.

After a few more notes, everyone left Horatio's office to go home. Ryan and Calleigh walked out to Ryan's car. Once they were in, Calleigh turned to Ryan. "Well, looks like we're playing married in two days."

Ryan nodded as he drove. He looked at Calleigh and noticed how scared she suddenly looked. He reached for her hand and held it tightly. "It'll be ok, I'll keep you safe."

"Ryan…"

"Cal, I'm not gonna let you get hurt." He looked at her again. "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Calleigh smiled slightly. Once they were at Ryan's house, she followed him in. After their coats were off, she quickly put her arms around him. "I'm worried. What if something goes wrong?"

Ryan hugged her tightly. "It's dangerous, I know, but we'll be careful. Besides, I'm pretty sure H knows what he's doing." He tilted her head up towards him and smiled. "Promise me you won't worry?"

Calleigh nodded slowly. "I promise." She reached up and kissed him. She tried to hide a yawn, but failed.

Ryan laughed slightly and brushed some hair out of her face. "Let's go to bed, we have a long week ahead of us."

Calleigh nodded and followed Ryan to the bedroom. After changing, they climbed into bed. Ryan put his arm around her as she snuggled up to him. Before long, the two had fallen into a restless sleep.

**TBC**

**Ok, as a pre-warning, the next chapter is gonna be really short, but interesting. Just don't hate me… **


	9. Big Day

-1**Another chapter. Ok, this is one is really short, but it's good. Just don't kill me after you read it…**

Big Day

The day of the mock wedding came quickly. The team stood inside the church they were using. The 'wedding' had been put in the paper in hopes of attracting the killer.

Ryan stood nervously in the church lobby. He kept adjusting the tuxedo he was wearing. Everybody dressed up to make it look as real as possible. Ryan waited for Calleigh to come out. He looked up as Eric approached him.

Eric patted his shoulder. "You ready for this?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah." He looked up as Calleigh entered. The sight took his breath away. She looked beautiful in the long, white wedding gown. Her hair was curled and fell over her shoulders. He approached her. "Cal…"

Calleigh smiled. "Hey."

Horatio smiled. "Are we ready?" He opened the doors to the outside. There were volunteers from the lab who also showed up to make the wedding party look bigger.

Ryan took Calleigh's hand and led her out behind the others. "You look beautiful, but the way."

Calleigh smiled. "Thanks." She held Ryan's hand tighter as they went outside. She smiled slightly as the crowd cheered. They walked to the end of the sidewalk and pretended to wait for the limo.

Ryan hugged her and whispered. "Are you ok?"

Calleigh nodded and hugged him back. "Yeah." She looked at Horatio when he motioned for her. "I'll be right back."

Ryan watched her go to Horatio. He looked around as some of the 'guests' walked around and talked to each other in anticipation. He looked to the road, suddenly becoming agitated as he saw a red truck speeding up the road towards the church. He saw the window roll down, and instantly knew it was the shooter. He noticed Calleigh was beginning to walk back. He ran towards her. "Calleigh! Get down!"

He didn't remember much after that. He heard shots fired as he collided with Calleigh. He heard screams. He felt a sharp, stinging pain rip through his side as he and Calleigh tumbled to the ground. He heard the sirens of the squad cars chasing the truck.

He coughed and spit out blood, only to have his mouth fill with it again. He gasped for air. He felt Eric's hand on his shoulder, heard Eric screaming for someone to call and ambulance. He heard Calleigh close by, sobbing.

He forced his eyes open and looked at her. She was safe. "Cal," he choked out.

Calleigh ran her hand through his hair. "Oh, Ryan."

He smiled slightly. "I…l-love you." He closed his eyes, and darkness overtook him.

**TBC**

**I know…"you can't kill Ryan!" keep reading, it gets more interesting. I like reviews mucho!!**


	10. Caught

-1**Next chapter! This one is longer than the last one, don't worry. It's not violent either. R&R!**

Caught

Horatio stood at the large window, looking out at the tall buildings. It had been four hours since Ryan had been rushed to the emergency room in serious condition. He had crashed in the ambulance, and it took everything the medics had to revive him. The doctors had been at work to pull seven bullets out of his side.

Behind Horatio, Eric had finally forced Calleigh into a chair. He attempted to comfort the sobbing woman. "Cal, please calm down. Ryan's gonna be fine, he's tough."

Calleigh looked up, tear stains on her face. "Eric, he was shot seven times! How will he be ok?!"

Eric frowned. "I know this is bad, but you have to believe he will get through it." He knelt down in front of her. "Please, just keep believing he'll be ok. Can you try?"

Calleigh nodded slowly. "Ok, I'll try."

Eric smiled slightly. "Good girl." He stood. "I need to talk to H for a minute, I'll be back." He went over and stood next to Horatio. "H, you ok?"

Horatio nodded slightly, his expression never changing. "It's my fault, Eric."

"H, don't say…"

"Eric, I was the one who put him in that situation, so it's my fault he got hurt." He turned to face Eric, his eyes looking sad. "I'm not losing another member of my team."

Eric was silent for a moment. "H, it was an accident. He was just trying to protect Cal."

"I know, but…" he was cut off when the doors to the emergency room opened. He quickly rushed over to the doctor. "Doctor, how is he?"

The doctor looked calmly between the three CSIs in front of him. "Well, it's been a long, difficult surgery. Mr. Wolfe has suffered severe internal damage, it was difficult to patch him up without causing more bleeding. I won't lie to you, we lost him several times during the surgery."

Horatio nodded solemnly. "Will he be ok?"

The doctor frowned. "As of now, he's in a coma. It…it doesn't look as if he's going to wake up any time soon. His body has a lot of recovering to go through."

Horatio nodded as the doctor turned to leave. Turning to Calleigh and Eric, he frowned. Eric was fighting back his own tears as he held Calleigh, who was now shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. "Calleigh, I'm so sorry."

Calleigh looked up. "It's ok, Horatio." She brushed some tears off her face. "I want to go in and see him now."

Horatio nodded. "Ok." He quietly followed Eric and Calleigh into Ryan's room. Although he had been around death for many years, he was not prepared for what he saw. Ryan lay in the hospital bed, pale as a sheet. He looked lifeless, but they could hear his shallow breathing. He had an oxygen mask over his face, and was connected to more machines than they wanted to count.

Calleigh slowly approached the bed and sat down in a chair next to it. She took Ryan's hand and held it tightly. "Ryan," she started. She quickly put her head down and resumed crying. Eric walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. "He promised…he promised me nothing would go wrong."

Eric looked down at Ryan sadly. "Cal…he had no control over what happened. He was trying to protect you."

Calleigh nodded slightly. "I know, but…I just wish he was ok." She looked up to Horatio. "I want to stay here with him."

Horatio nodded. "Ok." He walked over to the bed for a moment and stared down at Ryan. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He turned to Calleigh. "Take as much time as you need." He turned to leave, followed by Eric.

Once in the Hummer, Horatio finally spoke again. "We need to run through everything again. The evidence, Todd's interrogation."

Eric nodded. He looked at Horatio, sensing the older man's sadness. "H, Ryan's going to be ok."

"We don't now that…" Horatio started, cut off when his cell phone rang. "Caine."

"Horatio? It's Natalia. The police just called…they caught Elliot Michaels. They're bringing him in."

Horatio smiled slightly. "Thank you." He hung up and stepped on the gas. "We got him."

Eric grinned. "Good." The two men sat in silence as they sped back to the lab.

**TBC**

**Ok, so Ryan's not dead. He's just in serious condition. Read on, my friends, and see what interesting things happen next. Don't forget! I like reviews!**


	11. Misunderstanding

-1**Another chapter. It might take me a while to update due to some writer's block, but I have a few good ideas up my sleeve. So keep reading and reviewing! And thanks to all my constant readers!**

Misunderstanding

Horatio and Eric returned to the lab to be greeted by a hysterical Alexx. "Horatio!" she yelled, running towards them. "Horatio…I heard…the surgery…Ryan?"

Horatio frowned slightly. "He's in a coma. The doctor's don't think he is going to wake up any time soon."

Alexx frowned and sighed. "My poor baby…and Calleigh? This must be tearing her apart. I know how much she cares about Ryan."

Eric nodded. "She's really upset. She stayed at the hospital with him."

Alexx nodded and left to tell Natalia the news on Ryan's condition. Horatio and Eric stood, waiting for the arrival of Elliot Michaels.

Not two minutes later, two cops escorted Elliot into the building. Horatio looked at him and glared. Eric was doing everything in his power not to kill the man himself. Horatio nodded, signaling for the cops to bring Elliot to him.

Elliot looked at Horatio with a wicked grin. He was somewhat tall with shoulder length black hair and emerald eyes. "Well, Mr. Caine? I seem to have been arrested for something unknown to me."

Horatio glared at him. "Don't play stupid with me, Mr. Michaels, you know exactly why you're here. You have three murder charges and an attempted homicide on you. That's at least three life sentences."

Elliot grinned. "Attempted homicide, huh? Well, if he didn't die, you can't charge me."

Horatio approached him, standing six inches from his face. "If my officer dies, I'll make sure you get the death sentence."

Elliot scowled. "Is that a threat?"

Horatio backed up. "No, it's a promise." He motioned to the officers. "Lock him up, boys."

Elliot grinned wickedly for a moment. Glancing down the hall, he saw Todd Gramm being led by an officer. He suddenly became angry. "You!"

Todd looked up in surprise. "Elliot…what?"

Elliot was now struggling against the officers. "You traitor! You turned me in! You cheated me!"

Todd shook his head in terror. "No, Elliot, I didn't. They…"

"Liar!" Elliot suddenly grabbed hold of one of the officers guns. Ripping free, he aimed at Todd and fired three shots.

Screaming erupted in the lab as the shots rang out and Todd fell to the floor, a bullet wound in his shoulder and two in his stomach. Horatio tackled Elliot to the ground as Eric rushed to Todd.

Elliot struggled as Horatio cuffed him. "He deserved it!"

Horatio shoved him against the ground. "No, Elliot, he doesn't. Todd was telling the truth, he didn't turn you in. Actually, he refused to give us your name. You should be thankful."

Elliot paled as he was forced to his feet. "He…he didn't? Todd? Oh my God!" He looked back as he was being led out. "Todd, no, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Horatio turned and rushed to Eric and Todd. Kneeling down, he looked at Eric. "Eric, did someone call an ambulance?"

"Yes."

Horatio nodded and looked down at Todd. He was losing blood quickly. "Mr. Gramm…Todd, you're going to be alright. We're sending you to the hospital."

Todd nodded shakily as he began to cough up blood. He looked at Horatio. "I didn't…turn him in. He was my…best friend. I couldn't."

Horatio nodded. "I know, Todd…I know."

**TBC**

**Yes, there it is, the shooter even shot the other suspect! Who happens to be his best friend by the way, so you can imagine he is angry. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!**


	12. Charged

-1**Sorry it took so long for this update, but I have been super busy with school, and I just got a job. I have a few days off school thanks to cancellations due to the cold (yay!) so I can get some of this done! Don't forget to R&R!**

Charged

Horatio stood outside Elliot's cell, staring intently at him. He watched the young man rock back and forth on the floor. "Mr. Michaels?"

Elliot looked up at Horatio with tears in his eyes. He swallowed and stared back at the ground. "Is…is…Todd?"

Horatio leaned against the wall. "He's in the hospital right now." He looked back at Elliot. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Elliot looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Why you and Todd like to crash weddings."

Elliot was silent for a moment. Then he nodded slowly. "Ok." He watched Horatio pull up a chair. "I guess you could say it was kind of a grudge."

Horatio raised is eyebrows. "A grudge?"

Elliot nodded. "About five years ago, I was supposed to get married. My fiancé was beautiful, perfect. I met her at a beach party. Todd actually set us up. He's been my best friend forever." He stopped for a moment to wipe away some tears. "Well, let's just say the wedding didn't go as planned. She…she dumped me. Right at the alter in front of my family and friends!"

Horatio frowned. "I'm sorry."

Elliot sniffled and wiped his eyes again. "Todd was my best man, he was always there for me. I actually…tried to kill myself afterwards, and he stopped me."

Horatio looked up. "What did you do?"

"I swallowed a bottle of sleeping pills," Elliot answered. "Todd walked in on me doing it. He pinned me down and forced some pill down my throat which made me throw up. I guess to get everything out of my system." He shrugged. "And here I am."

Horatio nodded. "So you two teamed up to crash weddings for revenge?"

Elliot stared at the ground. "I guess so." He looked up at Horatio again. "I though Todd turned me in when I saw him. I didn't mean to shoot him, I overreacted."

Horatio looked at Elliot. "I'm sure he understands." He was surprised when his cell phone rang. "Caine."

_"H, it's Eric. Look, Todd Gramm just died. He lost too much blood. Looks like it's all on Michaels now."_

Horatio frowned. "Ok, thank you, Eric." He hung up and looked at Elliot. "Elliot…I'm afraid Todd is gone now. I'm sorry."

Elliot's jaw dropped slightly and his eyes filled with tears again. He turned and faced the wall. "Oh my god," he whispered. He leaned against the wall. "Todd, I'm sorry."

Horatio stood and looked in at Elliot. "Mr. Michaels, you're being charged for the murder of Amy Emmers, Katherine Dunn, Lily Dunn, and Todd Gramm…and the attempted murder of Ryan Wolfe…my CSI."

Elliot slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. He didn't fell like talking anymore. Horatio watched him for a moment before turning to leave. He was going to the hospital to update Calleigh. They got their shooter.

**TBC**

**Again, sorry for the long wait for this update. I'll be posting the next chapter soon. I like reviews!!**


	13. No Improvement

-1**Yay! Another chapter! Yay! lol! Don't forget to R&R! I know I say that like every time, but oh well. Hey, Cary! You're in this chapter!**

No Improvement

Horatio walked down the long hallway in search of Ryan's room. When he came upon it, he noticed Calleigh fast asleep in a chair, still clinging to Ryan's hand. Smiling slightly, he walked in and gently shook her shoulder. "Calleigh?"

"Hmm," Calleigh mumbled, waking up. She looked at Horatio, confused. "Horatio? What's going on?"

Horatio knelt down next to her chair. "We got our shooter."

Calleigh smiled slightly as her eyes filled with tears. "Good." She looked at Ryan and squeezed his hand. "Hear that? We got him. He's in jail now. He can't hurt anybody anymore." She forced back a sob as tears rolled down her face.

Horatio stood and hugged her gently. "That's right, everybody is safe." He pulled back and sighed. "He had an outburst at the lab…he shot Todd Gramm." He paused at Calleigh's shocked look. "Gramm died."

Calleigh nodded slowly. "So now what?"

"Well, we know Michaels is our shooter, so he'll be put on trial." He looked from Calleigh to Ryan. "How is he?"

Calleigh looked at Ryan. "The doctor said there has been no improvement. He's nowhere closer to waking up." She looked up at Horatio, new tears streaming down her face. "Horatio, I just want him to be ok. I love him so much."

Horatio nodded slowly. "I know, sweetheart. He will be ok." He smiled slightly. "He's never let you down before, he won't now."

Calleigh smiled a little. "I know." She gently ran her hand through his hair.

Horatio was startled when a young lady slightly younger than Ryan dashed into the room. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was slightly shorter than Ryan. She looked at Horatio, confused.

"Are you Horatio Caine?" she asked.

Horatio approached her and extended his hand. "Yes, I am. And you are?"

The lady shook Horatio's hand. "My name is Cary Townsend. I'm Ryan's sister."

Horatio frowned slightly. "I'm sorry about Ryan, Mrs. Townsend."

Cary nodded. "I understand, it was an accident." She peered over at Ryan. "My husband John called me at work and told me about it. He heard it from a friend at your lab."

"I see," Horatio said. "I'll leave you alone with him then." He turned to leave, glancing at Calleigh on the way out.

Cary smiled. "You must be Calleigh, Ryan talks so much about you. Good stuff, of course."

Calleigh smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. In fact, my son Charlie is almost positive you and Ryan are going to get married."

Calleigh smiled and looked at Ryan. She grasped his hand firmly. "I really do love him."

Horatio strolled by the small garden in front of the hospital. Noticing some weeds choking a flower, he bent down and carefully pulled them out, freeing the flower. He frowned when he noticed it was wilting already. Still staring at the flower, he jumped slightly when his phone rang. He answered it quickly. "Caine."

_"Mr. Caine? Hello, I'm Officer Burton from the Dade jail."_

Horatio frowned. "Is something wrong?"

_"Mr. Caine…the suspect you brought in earlier, Elliot Michaels? Well…he's dead."_

Horatio almost fell backwards from the chock. "Ok…I'll be right there." He hung up his phone and sighed. He stared down and the once wilting, now dead flower on the ground. He finally turned and walked to his Hummer, lost in though.

**TBC**

**So…did anybody notice the corresponding ideas with the flower and Elliot's death? Anybody who does gets a free cookie from my fake stash. lol! I still like reviews! **


	14. All Out

-1**Wow…sorry it took me like, 6 months to update this thing. I've been busy and just recently got my wisdom teeth out, so I was out of it for a while. But here is chapter 14. Only 4 more chapters after this one, then finito! R&R, please:D **

**All Out**

Horatio stood in front of the cell, looking in at Elliot's dead body. He was laying on the small cot in the corner, his arms and the front of his shirt covered in blood. Horatio peered up as Eric walked out of the cell. "Eric, what happened to him?"

Eric looked back at Elliot. "According to the officer, he killed himself. When they brought him his dinner, he took the plastic spoon and hid it. When they left, he snapped the top of the spoon off so he had a sharp point. He used it to cut his wrists and arms, and he stabbed himself a couple of times with it too. The officer said when he came in later on, he saw him laying on the bed facing the wall. He though he was asleep. Then when he went over to wake him up, he saw the blood everywhere."

Horatio nodded. "He called for medics?"

"Yeah, but Elliot was dead by the time they got here. He bled out." Eric turned his gaze back to Horatio. "What now, H? He was out last suspect."

Horatio was silent for a moment. "We know he was out killer, he admitted to it. Now he's dead…I suppose we could say we're done."

Eric nodded after a moment. "Why would he kill himself?"

"Guilt," Horatio answered. "Todd was his best friend and he killed him. He couldn't stand the though that he killed his best friend, after all he had been through." Horatio suddenly spotted something sticking out from underneath the pillow on Elliot's bed. Carefully entering the cell, he picked up the paper.

"What is it?" Eric asked, following Horatio into the cell.

"A note," Horatio answered. Carefully unfolding the paper, he began to read.

_Dear CSIs,_

_As you all know, I am the one who murdered the three brides. I also killed my best friend, Todd Gramm, which I regret doing greatly. Once I realized that killing was a much more drastic change from just crashing weddings, it was too late. I couldn't control myself. You have to realize that taking my own life is the only way to fix things. I am truly sorry for what I did, and I hope your CSI survives. Killing the innocent to satisfy myself was wrong. I need to make it right. Good-bye._

_My deepest apologies,_

_Elliot Michaels_

Horatio folded the letter and sighed. They had nothing now, it was a closed case. With no more suspects, there was nothing to go on. His thoughts were interrupted as his cell phone rang once again. "Caine."

"Horatio?! Oh my god! It's Natalia!"

"Ms. Boa Vista, what's wrong?" Horatio asked, clearly concerned.

"Oh my god, get to the hospital…Ryan flat-lined."

**TBC**

**Again! Please don't eat me. **


	15. Waiting

-1**Ta-da! Another chapter! R&R!**

Waiting

Horatio sprinted down the hall in the hospital. He finally found Ryan's room. Just outside the room, Natalia was fanning a dazed looking Calleigh. A concerned looking Alexx stood outside the room, ready to break through the closed door at any moment. She looked at Horatio as he and Eric approached, and quickly embraced him. "Horatio, thank god you're here."

Horatio hugged Alexx back. "What happened?"

"Ryan…my poor baby…he," she stopped suddenly, beginning to cry.

Horatio hugged her closer. "It's ok, Alexx, tell me what happened."

Alexx looked up. "The doctor said he had a slight infection, and it caused a fever." She wiped some tears out of her eyes. "I guess the fever was too much for him to handle."

Horatio nodded slowly. "Is he ok?"

Alexx nodded. "I think so, the doctors are working on him right now."

Horatio looked over to Calleigh and Natalia on the couch. Eric had joined them and was sitting quietly next to Natalia. "Is Caleigh ok?"

Alexx looked at Calleigh. "Poor baby was with Ryan when he flat-lined. Sitting right next to him, scared the poor girl half to death. She actually fainted. We brought her out here."

Horatio nodded and slowly approached Calleigh. Sitting next to her on the couch, he gently patted her hand. "Calleigh, sweetie, are you feeling ok?"

Calleigh looked up and nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm fine. Is…Ryan?"

"Ryan's going to be fine, don't you worry. He only had a fever, the doctors are taking care of him."

Calleigh swallowed and nodded. "Can I see him now?"

Horatio frowned. "Not yet, the doctors are still working on him. But you'll be the first one, I promise."

Calleigh smiled slightly. "Thank you, Horatio."

Horatio smiled. He turned his attention back to Ryan's door when it suddenly opened. He stood as a doctor emerged from the room. He quickly approached the doctor. "Doctor, how is he?"

The doctor sighed and rubbed his forehead. "We stabilized him for now, so he should be ok. He's still in a coma, so he won't be waking up for a while. The infection most likely increased the length of time he'll be in the coma, unfortunately."

Calleigh finally stood and approached the doctor. "Is there a chance the infection will come back?"

The doctor shook his head. "We were able to clear it up, so it shouldn't come back at all."

"Thank you, Sir," Horatio said as the doctor turned to leave. "Calleigh, you should go be with Ryan now."

Calleigh nodded and walked into Ryan's room, resuming her spot in the chair beside his bed. She took his hand in hers and held it tightly. "I love you, Ryan," she whispered.

Eric peered into the room and watched Calleigh for a moment. He finally turned back to Horatio. "So what do we do now?"

Horatio looked down and fiddled with his sunglasses. "Now…we wait."

**TBC**

**OoOOOooo…only 3 more chapters! R&R cause me loves it:D**


	16. Finally

-1**Definitely sorry this took forever. School is a nuthouse, what can I say? R&R, the story is almost over!**

Finally

3 months later

Things were seemingly back to normal at the lab again. More cases had been closed since the Gramm-Michaels case. Only one thing was out of place…Ryan's wasn't back.

Calleigh stood in her ballistics lab, comparing two bullets from a drug store robbery gone bad that morning. She couldn't keep her mind of Ryan. Three months had gone by and he was still in a coma. She wasn't even sure if he would ever wake up. Wiping a tear from her cheek, she continued to examine the bullets. Shortly afterwards, Horatio entered. "Calleigh, have you got anything?"

She looked up. "Yes…the bullets are a match. He used a pistol." She looked at him questioningly. "What did you say went wrong again?"

"The cashier refused to give him the money," Horatio said. "The suspect took a hostage, but he ended up freaking out and shooting the cashier."

"Oh," Calleigh said. She looked at her comparison microscope.

Horatio looked at her, concerned. "Calleigh, are you ok? You don't seem to be yourself."

Calleigh nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Horatio wasn't convinced. He walked up to her and motioned with his hand. "Come here." He took her in his arms and held her tightly. "It will be ok, I know you miss him."

Calleigh nodded slightly. "I just want him back," she whimpered, starting to cry a little.

"I know, sweetie, I know," Horatio said quietly. He sighed and looked over at Calleigh's desk. He saw a picture of her and Ryan in the park. Calleigh was seated in Ryan's lap and was leaning against him. Ryan was leaning back against a tree, his arms around Calleigh. Both were asleep. Horatio smiled at the picture.

"Ryan's friend Tommy took that picture," Calleigh said after noticing that Horatio was staring at it. "He thought it was funny that we both fell asleep, so he took a picture." She smiled at the memory. "Ryan thought it was hilarious."

Horatio smiled at Calleigh. "How about you take the rest of the day off and go visit Ryan?"

Calleigh looked up. "Are you sure?"

Horatio nodded. "Yes, I'm sure he could use some company."

Calleigh smiled. "Thank you, Horatio."

Horatio smiled as Calleigh gathered her things and left. As he walked back to his office, he though of how much Ryan and Calleigh deserve each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital

Calleigh seated herself next to Ryan's bed, taking his hand in hers. She smiled slightly. "Hey, babe, I miss you." she looked at him for a second as if waiting for a response. "Horatio saw our picture," she continued. "I told him about it. Do you remember the time in the park when we fell asleep under that tree?" she smiled a little and wiped away a tear. "We should do it again sometime." She laid her head down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"I'd like that," a weak voice replied.

Startled, Calleigh looked up and stared right into Ryan's dark brown eyes. She smiled as tears came to her own eyes. Ryan was awake at last.

Ryan smiled back. "What did I miss?"

Calleigh laughed slightly, then immediately wrapped her arms around him. She smiled and cried at the same time when Ryan hugged her back. "I missed you so much," she mumbled into his shoulder.

Ryan grinned. "I missed you too."

Calleigh finally sat up. She looked at Ryan, then kissed him. She missed that too. She couldn't believe it, it was a miracle. She had her love back.

**TBC**

**Again, sorry for the wait. I now have band, play practice, and several different lessons to go t during the week, but I should have this done soon. Thanks for reading! **


	17. For Real

-1**Wow, sorry for the ridiculously long wait, but I've been pretty busy. We might do a CSI spoof for the senior video at school, and all my friends basically volunteered me to write the script. Ha ha! So I had to plan that too. Well, here is the next chapter. Only one more after this! R&R, if I get 100 reviews, I'll do a sequel (I have one planned anyway). P.S. I don't own Foreigner, I only like their songs and their hair…hehehe.**

For Real

Ryan finally got out of the hospital a week later. He was glad when all his friends and co-workers visited him. He still had two weeks before he could go back to work. Calleigh was also taking a week off to take care of him.

Once home, Ryan was surprised to see his apartment sparkling clean. "What happened?"

Calleigh laughed at his expression. "We figured it would be a nice thing, you know, with your OCD problem…"

Ryan looked at her playfully. "Problem?"

Calleigh grinned. "Sure." She laughed when Ryan suddenly started tickling her. They eventually tumbled onto the couch. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "You're something else, you know?"

Ryan smiled. "Yup, and that's why you love me. And I love you." He bent down and kissed her.

"You're not getting away with that," Calleigh giggled. She jumped up and took his hand, pulling him towards the bedroom. "I have a better idea."

Ryan grinned. "I like how you think." He early followed her to the bedroom.

Later that night

Calleigh smiled and cuddled up to Ryan on the couch. They had ordered pizza and were watching a concert video. She looked up at him and grinned. "You know what? This concert would be a lot more fun if we were actually there." She leaned against him and tapped her foot to the beat of "Cold As Ice."

Ryan smiled. "I didn't know you were that into Foreigner. We'll go sometime."

Calleigh smiled. "Yay!"

Ryan smiled and laughed. Taking her in his arms, he kissed her forehead. "I need to get something, I'll be right back." He stood u and rushed out of the room.

Calleigh sat up quickly. "You'll miss the concert." She leaned back on the couch and continued to watch the video. About five minutes later Ryan came back into the room, holding something behind his back.

"Calleigh, I need to ask you something very important," Ryan said.

Calleigh nodded, turning the television off so she could pay attention. "What is it?"

Ryan hesitated for a moment. He finally looked at Calleigh. "Cal, I've known you for a really long time, and we've been through a lot together. Especially these last few months."

Calleigh nodded slowly. "I know, it was so hard."

Ryan nodded. "I know…and I've decided that I never want to leave you alone again, ever."

Calleigh looked at him, confused. "Ryan?"

Ryan suddenly dropped to one knee and pulled a small box from behind his back. "Calleigh…will you marry me?"

Calleigh gasped when Ryan opened the box and revealed a beautiful diamond ring. Tears formed in her eyes as she smiled. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" She laughed and cried as Ryan put the beautiful ring on her finger. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Ryan smiled and hugged her closer. "I love you, Calleigh." Tears if joy came into his eyes as he gently kissed her forehead.

Calleigh pulled Ryan onto the couch and snuggled against him. Ryan gently stroked her hair until she fell asleep in his arms. He smiled, and finally fell asleep himself.

**TBC**

**Woot! One more chapter! R&R!**


	18. I Do

-1**This is the last chapter!!! I'm pretty sure I've been working on this story for over a year now, and it's finally done! does happy dance. Ha ha! I actually have a sequel in the works, but I'm not entirely sure I want to post it. I'm not sure it will be as good as this one. Anyway, this is it! R&R, and thanks to all of you who stayed with the story. Love y'all!! **

I Do

6 months later

Calleigh stood in the dressing room, eagerly awaiting for the ceremony to start. It was real this time, she was actually marrying Ryan. She stared at her flowing white strapless gown in the mirror. Her hair was pulled into a high, curly ponytail. A diamond pendant that Ryan had gotten her hung around her neck. She fingered it lightly, turning as the door opened. She grinned as Natalia and Alexx entered in their bridesmaids gowns. "Hi."

Natalia smiled and gently hugged Calleigh. "You look so pretty," she said. "They're about to start, so when ever you're ready we'll go."

Calleigh nodded. "I'm ready." She calmly followed Natalia out of the room, stopping to talk to Alexx. "Thank you for being in my wedding, Alexx."

Alexx smiled. "You're very welcome. I'm so proud of you , sweetie. You and Ryan were made for each other." She quickly hugged Calleigh and walked into the sanctuary.

Calleigh closed her eyes and sighed with content when she heard the organ playing. She turned and was surprised to see Horatio standing next to her. "Horatio?"

Horatio smiled. "Some one has to walk the pretty lady down the aisle," he said, extending his arm.

Calleigh smiled and took his arm. "Thank you." She smiled as Horatio led her into the sanctuary. She looked up and beamed when she saw Ryan standing at the alter.

Once she reached the alter, Ryan took her hands in his. "I love you, Calleigh."

She grinned. "I love you, Ryan."

The ceremony proceeded, and finally the priest asked Calleigh and Ryan to join hands. "Do you, Ryan Wolfe, take Calleigh Duquesne to be your wife?"

Ryan smiled at Calleigh. "I do."

"And do you, Calleigh Duquesne, take Ryan Wolfe to be your husband?"

Calleigh beamed. "I do."

"Very well, I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may now kiss the bride."

The crowd cheered loudly as Ryan and Calleigh kissed, and stood as they came up the aisle.

Once outside, Ryan wrapped his arms around Calleigh. "Ready for the honeymoon, Mrs. Wolfe?"

Calleigh grinned and hugged him back. "I am if you are, Mr. Wolfe."

The newly weds grinned as they walked to their limo, ready to start their new life together.

**END**

**Yes! It's over! Finito! Hehe! Anyway, the sequel will be called "Haunted." this is basically the summary: Calleigh is in a violent car crash and is in a coma. Ryan is slowly falling apart as he cares for their young daughter. Set 4 years after their wedding. Hope you guys liked the story!! **


End file.
